


runaway baby

by catfox



Series: when all i want is you [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, maybe i should try sleeping instead, no beta we die like my cold shriveled heart bc offseason rumors, written at 4AM once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfox/pseuds/catfox
Summary: Nemesis and Selfmade discuss the activation of wife buff.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: when all i want is you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988929
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	runaway baby

**Author's Note:**

> fnc: roster rumors  
> me: i do not see

Selfmade mentions it over dinner on the first night they get out of quarantine. No one will admit it, except maybe Mithy and Pete because they’re sappy like that, but being together as a team after spending two weeks separated and alone in a foreign country is almost entirely too welcome a feeling.

Maybe that’s why. Maybe Selfmade is just hopped up on goddamn endorphins and cute desserts, or maybe not, Nemesis doesn’t fucking know, all he knows is—

“Hey,” Selfmade says, “do you wanna get married?” Then he eats another dumpling off Nemesis’ plate.

Nemesis blinks. “What?” Which is probably not the smartest immediate answer all things considering, those things mainly being that Selfmade is sitting so close Nemesis can smell the coconut scent off his hair and also that he just asked Nemesis to _marry_ him.

Selfmade gives him an unimpressed look, which is rich coming from him after _that_. “You heard me.”

Well, yeah, he did, but to be fair Nemesis has never been in a situation where someone is basically almost proposing to him in public before, so he’s not entirely sure what the most appropriate response is moving forward here. Plus, he wanted that dumpling.

“You’re trolling,” he answers flatly, protectively shielding his few remaining dumplings from the intrusive jabs of Selfmade’s chopsticks. Selfmade pouts, which is cute, but still isn’t going to help his case in regards to both A) getting his grimy little paws on those dumplings, and B) getting fucking married.

Selfmade shrugs casually, like Pete isn’t very obviously eavesdropping on their conversation from two seats away with a look which can only be described as manic delight on his face. “You know, for the wife buff. Could be fun.”

For a moment, Nemesis actually, genuinely considers this. That’s how much he wants to win worlds. “Where would we do it?” He questions, deciding to just humor the idea for a moment. 

“I guess not here,” Selfmade muses, seemingly to genuinely mull over it. “We could do it online, if we want to make it in time for groups.”

Despite himself, Nemesis rolls his eyes at that. “Very romantic,” he snorts.

Selfmade grins, white teeth gleaming sharply under the fluorescent lighting. “Well, I must’ve won you over with something other than my League of Legends rank.”

There’s a lot of other things about Selfmade that “won him over”, but Nemesis knows better than to say them out loud. He only has a quota of once per month when it comes to padding his idiot boyfriend’s ego; even then he tends to exceed it far too often.

“Where’s the ring, then?” Nemesis continues, playing along, gesturing at Selfmade’s decidedly empty hands. “You’re just gonna ask me to marry you with no ring? Seems like poor planning to me.”

Selfmade flashes a wide smirk. “You really underestimate me, babe.” Then he pulls a package out of his hoodie pocket, and for one real second, Nemesis has a mini heart attack.

But then he looks closer and—is that a _Ring Pop?_

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Nemesis asks, truly bewildered even as Selfmade smugly tears open the package and retrieves the Ring Pop from its confines.

It’s even strawberry-flavored, Nemesis’ favourite. _Honestly._

“Amazon. But that’s not important right now.” Selfmade waves the question away, and clears his throat. “Tim Nemesis Lipovsek. Will you make me the happiest jungler in China and say ‘I do’?”

“Actually, you’re only supposed to say ‘I do’ when you actually get married, not when you propose,” Hyli points out helpfully, which is a nice little contribution to the events currently taking place, despite the fact that he’s got rabbit-shaped pudding and a spoon and seems to be rather enjoying himself as a spectator to whatever the fuck is happening right now.

Nemesis presses his palm into his face, wondering if restaurants in China kick you out for being nuisances. “Am I allowed to say no?” He mutters, to Selfmade, not Hyli. Fuck Hyli.

Undeterred, Selfmade proffers the candy ring even more vigorously. “Yes, but you’d be breaking my heart _and_ wasting a perfectly good Ring Pop.” He jiggles the plastic ring slightly, like he’s trying to make it look more enticing.

Nemesis sighs, but even he knows he doesn’t sound nearly as annoyed as he’s trying to seem. If anything, he’s just endeared, which is _gross_ and makes him really wonder where the robotic Nemesis of old has disappeared to in his time of need. “Fine. Give it here.”

It’s not the _most_ enthusiastic response, but Selfmade’s trolling. He has to be, even when he’s grinning ear to ear and taking Nemesis’ hand, sliding the Ring Pop gently onto his fourth finger and then pressing a light kiss to his knuckles before letting go.

Goddamn it, Nemesis is blushing, isn’t he. 

“Cool, we’re getting married,” Selfmade announces casually. “So that means what’s yours is mine, right?” And then he smoothly swipes another dumpling from Nemesis’ plate.

* * *

**G2Kuroko:** heard u got engaged

 **G2Kuroko:** congrats XD

**2568753:** stfu

 **2568753:** who told u

**G2Kuroko:** pete 

**G2Kuroko:** he was excited

**2568753:** im killing him

**G2Kuroko:** wow is the honeymoon period over already?

**2568753:** was just for wife buff

 **2568753:** also he proposed with a ring pop

**G2Kuroko:** solid plan

 **G2Kuroko:** and yet u still said yes

 **G2Kuroko:** bc you’re whipped 

**2568753:** … 

**2568753:** u know we stay in the same place now i can come fight u

**G2Kuroko:** bring it on

 **G2Kuroko:** u wouldn’t make it up the stairs

**2568753:** i hate u

**G2Kuroko:** :)

* * *

“I’m just saying, it worked for Doinb.”

Nemesis snorts, idly sucking on the last stubs of his Ring Pop. It’s still on his finger, but at some point he has to concede that even the cultural significance of it has to be superseded by actual hygiene. So he’d eaten it. It’s good, satiates his sweet tooth, though it stains his tongue red and makes his lips sticky.

“Yeah, but they weren’t playing together.”

Selfmade shrugs, lounging on Nemesis’ bed, sprawled across the crisp white sheets in his sleep sweatpants and a shirt emblazoned with ‘FNATIC’ across the front. The bed is bigger than either of theirs back home. Nemesis is still kind of getting used to it, but it’s nice to have Selfmade as a constant there.

“I don’t think it matters,” he points out. “If anything the buff just gets doubled.”

Nemesis thinks about that. “Does it work like that? I think it just resets. Like blue buff.”

“Mid laners and blue buffs,” Selfmade mutters, but he’s obviously just teasing, tone lighthearted. He toys with his phone, gaze settling on Nemesis as the Slovenian finishes off his candy. “You done with that?”

“Yep.” Nemesis licks his lips, tasting the remnants of sugar left behind by the Ring Pop. “Guess that means we’re not engaged anymore.”

“If you want another Ring Pop just ask, babe.” Selfmade shakes his head, but he’s grinning. And still staring at Nemesis. It’s making the mid laner feel a little too warm, even though he likes to believe he’s gotten used to Selfmade’s staring over the years.

“What?” Nemesis fidgets, absentmindedly removing the plastic ring off his finger and wrapping it in tissue.

“Nothing.” Selfmade’s voice is casual, but the little smirk on his face tells Nemesis that this conversation is going somewhere else _fast._ “Just thinking how good your mouth looks around that thing. Almost as good as it looks around my d—“

“ _Oskar.”_

“Neme,” Selfmade counters easily, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him and arms folded behind his head. 

Isn’t it just so unfair how some people get all the good genes allocated to the entirety of humankind?

“Guys only want one thing,” Nemesis says simply, trying his best to fight down the blush creeping up his neck. Stupid Selfmade and his stupid innuendoes.

“So you want it too, then?” Selfmade grins, too smug and too annoying and too bloody attractive all at once. “I mean, if we’re getting married we might as well consummate it now, right?”

“That ship’s sailed,” Nemesis reminds him, though honestly he’s finding it hard to see the fault in that argument. “You know we have to get up early tomorrow.”

He even _sounds_ convinced to his own ears. Dear Lord, he’s so far gone.

“I promise I won’t tire you out,” Selfmade answers cheerfully, without a trace of shame. “Too much. And you’ll be able to walk right. Probably.”

Well, that sure sounds like an offer Nemesis can’t refuse. “You’re insatiable,” he informs Selfmade as he gets up and starts padding towards the bed. Selfmade watches him, lips quirked, a sharp silver glint in his eyes, like a predator observing its prey approach.

He looks like he wants to eat Nemesis alive. He always _does,_ which is kinda just not very good for the health of Nemesis’ heart or nerves in the long run. It’s so hot in here. Nemesis really needs to, like, turn the air-con up or maybe just get out of his clothes—

“I can’t help myself,” Selfmade murmurs, reaching out to pull Nemesis down into his lap, his fingers roaming from his shoulders down his back, settling on his waist. “Besides, who knows, maybe we’ll get another buff. Like Elder buff or something.”

And really, if there’s any chance, then who is Nemesis to deny that opportunity?

* * *

Selfmade is a filthy fucking liar, and Nemesis is definitely _not_ going to be walking straight tomorrow.

Of course, when he mentions it, Selfmade just smiles angelically and says, “Oops.”

* * *

They beat Gen.G and afterwards, Selfmade slinks up to Nemesis’ side, dipping his head low to whisper into his ear, breath warm enough to make goosebumps rise along Nemesis’ skin and an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

“Looks like it worked. Marry me again tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> kai 0, half-assed endings 5000
> 
> i have angst in the works for next time so enjoy this while you can :)
> 
> twitter @midaiee


End file.
